criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Noise From Beyond
A Noise From Beyond 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the fourteenth case in Harwell. It takes place in Soulbound Grounds appearing as the second case of the district. Plot Previously, Chief Rose told Brooklyn and the Player that he heard a disturbing noise in the woods. As they approached the place Michael mentioned, they both started to feel uneasy, but kept on moving. Near a small lake the duo found an abandoned treehouse, so they decided to have a look inside. There, they found the dead body of Ellie Mathews with strange marks around her neck. The duo then suspected the victim's mother Judith Hamilton, who told them that Ellie worked at a small inn near the village. From there on they found more evidence, making them suspect Michael's mother, houswife Violet Rose, as well as australian tourist Brendon Ackerman before an angry man rushed into the station, saying that he was Ellie's husband. Frank was questioned and said that the victim often spent time at the local cementery. The team eventually questioned Violet again, who thought that her husband might have had an affair with Ellie. The detectives also suspected crazy farmer Etheldred Tobin, who didn't answer any of the teams questions, but instead grabbed a pitchfork and started threatening the duo before they left. Later, the detectives decided to check out the cementery again. There, they stood face to face with a disturbing creature that charged towards them. The creature jumped at Brooklyn, but Etheldred came out of nowhere and hit the beast with a tranquilizer dart. The creature was sent to the lab for analysis and Etheldred was questioned again. Eventually, australian tourist Brendon Ackerman was arrested for the murder of Ellie Mathews. Brendon denied the accusations, until he confesses, saying that Ellie found out about something she shouldn't have known about. He then confessed that he was part of The Soulless Shadows, tha anarchist group hiding in Soulbound Grounds. He said that the leader of the anarchists ordered him to bring over some 'materials' from Australia to help with their experiments. Brendon also revealed that the anarchist group is not meant to be peaceful, but to cause chaos. When asked why he killed Ellie, he said that she heard him talk to the leader of the group on the phone while he was staying at the inn. Thinking she had discovered the plans for their next operation, he chased her to make sure no one would find out. After not being able to find her, he said that he used Project Alpha-01 to find her hiding at the old treehouse. At this point, Brendon refused to give out more information, so the duo went to court with him. There, Judge Blade sentenced Brendon to life in prison. After the arrest, Julia and April alarmed Brooklyn and the Player, saying that they made a shocking discovery about the beast that attacked them. In the lab, the two explained that the creature they captured genetically mutated wolf, made to kill. They also discovered a sort of tattoo under the fur of the experiment, showing the logo of The Soulless Shadows. Brooklyn and the Player then went to confront Brendon about this, who explained thatthe anarchists have been capturing animals and experimenting on them. The experiments are either 'super' versions of a specific animal, or multiple animals in one, the so dubbed Soulless Chimeras. The anarchist are doing this to create an army of super strong killers, ready to take over all of Harwell. From there on, the duo tracked down anarchist Gabriel Savage, who was also arrested for being a part of this inhuman operation. Later, Chief Rose asked the Player if they and Brooklyn could see how his mother is doing. He said that she has been going through very tough times and would appreciate someone helping her or spending time with her. They ask her how she's been and have a small and friendly conversation before Benedict comes into the room with the two, pushing the detectives away and making some really odd faces towards his wife. He then leaves and Violet asks the duo if they could find a trophy at the inn she is working at. They find the trophy and the faded text on it reveals that Michael was a champion in swimming before he became the chief of the HPA. They gave the trophy back to Violet and went back to the station. Finally, the detectives get a report of a person that has gone missing after entering a weird abandoned mansion in the woods... Summary Victim * 'Ellie Mathews '(Found dead in an old treehouse) Murder Weapon * '''Strangulation Killer * Brendon Ackerman Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a survivalist. *This suspect eats sunflower seeds. *This suspect chews gum. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a survivalist. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect is a survivalist. *This suspect eats sunflower seeds. *This suspect chews gum. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a survivalist. *This suspect eats sunflower seeds. *This suspect chews gum. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a survivalist. *This suspect eats sunflower seeds. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a survivalist. *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer chews gum. *The killer wears green. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Old Treehouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Glasses) * Autospy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is a survivalist; New Clue: Faded Photo) * Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Victim's Glasses) * Analyse Victim's Glasses. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer weats sunflower seeds) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: New Suspect: Judith Hamilton) * Question Miss Hamilton about the victim. (Result: Victim identified: Ellie Mathews; New Crime Scene: Inn) * Investigate Inn. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Suitcase) * Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Violet Rose) * Confront Violet about the murder. * Examine Suitcase. (Result: New Suspect: Brendon Ackerman) * Ask Brendon about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Calm Mr Mathews down. (Result: Frank is a survivalist; New Crime Scene: Cementery) * Investigate Cementery. (Clues: Faded Note, Bloody Packet) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Violet Rose again) * Ask Violet about the note. (Result: Violet is a survivalist) * Examine Bloody Packet. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyse Blood Sample. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer chews gum; New Crime Scene: Counter) * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Staw Hat) * Examine Straw Hat. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Straw Hat. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Etheldred Tobin) * See what Etheldred is up to. (Result: Etheldred is a survivalist, Etheldred eats sunflower seeds) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Ask Etheldred why he saved us. (Result: New Crime Scene: Gravestone) * Investigate Gravestone. (Clues: Faded Text, Locked Phone) * Examine Faded Text. (Result: Talk to Judith Hamilton again) * Confront Judith about her husband. (Result: Judith is a survivalist, Judith eats sunflower seeds, Judith chews gum; Frank eats sunflower seeds, Frank chews gum) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Talk to Brendon Ackerman again) * Question Brendon about the text. (Result: Brendon is a survivalist, Brendon eats sunflower seeds, Brendon chews gum) * Investigate Spider Webs. (Clues: Gloves, Bone) * Examine Gloves. (Result: Fibers) * Examine Bone. (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyse Fibers. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears green) * Analyse Skin Cells. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is male) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to No Happy End (2/6)! No Happy End (2/6) * See what Julia and April discovered. (Result: Talk to Brendon Ackerman again) * Confront Brendon about the experiments. (Result: New Clues on Cementery; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Cementery. (Clues: Dirty Papers) * Examine Dirty Papers. (Result: Experiment Files) * Analyse Experiment Files. (06:00:00) (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Gabriel Savage) * Arrest Gabriel. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * See what Michael wants. (Result: Talk to Violet Bloom again) * Ask Violet if she needs anything. (Result: New Clues on Inn) * Investigate Inn. (Clues: Faded Trophy) * Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Talk to Violet Bloom again) * Show Violet her trophy. (Reward: Innkeeper Clothes) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Soulbound Grounds Category:Cases in Harwell